Tsering Wangmo Dhompa
Tsering Wangmo Dhompa (born 1969)Dhompa, Tsering Wangmo, VIAF, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 22, 2018. is the 1st Tibetan female poet to be published in English.Writings On Tibet The Tibetan Association of Northern California & The Oakland Asian Cultural Center Life Raised by her mother in Tibetan communities in Dharamsala, India, and Kathmandu, Nepal, where he parents had fled from Tibet in 1959. Dhompa earned a B.A. and an M.A. from Lady Shri Ram College, New Delhi. She earned a 2nd M.A. from the University of Massachusetts, Amherst, and an M.F.A. in creative writing from San Francisco State University.Andrew Schelling, The Wisdom Anthology of North American Buddhist Poetry, Wisdom Publications 2005, S. 41. ISBN 0-86171-392-3 Her debut book of poems, Rules of the House, published by Apogee Press in 2002 was a finalist for the Asian American Literary Awards in 2003. Other publications include My Rice Tastes Like the Lake (Apogee Press 2011), In the Absent Everyday (also from Apogee Press), and 2 chapbooks: In Writing the Names (A.bacus, Poets & Poets Press) and Recurring Gestures (Tangram Press).Tsering Wangmo Dhompa, Apogee Press. In Letter For Love she delivered her 1st short story.http://www.caravanmagazine.in/Story/419/Letter-For-Love.html The Caravan Publications Poetry *''Between Clouds''. Brattleboro, VT: Longhouse, 1998. *''Gathering Names''. Richland Center, WI: Hummingbird Press, 1998. *''In Writing the Names'' (chapbook). A.bacus, 2000. *''Recurring Gestures'' (chapbook) Berkeley, CA: Tangram, 2000. *''Rules of the House''. Berkeley, CA: Apogee Press, 2003. *''In the Absent Everyday''. Berkeley, CA: Apogee Press, 2005. *''My Rice Tastes Like the Lake''. Berkeley, CA: Apogee Press, 2011. Non-fiction *''A Home in Tibet''. New Delhi: Penguin, 2013. **also published as Coming Home to Tibet: A memoir of loss and healing. Boulder, CO: Shambhala, 2016. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tsering Wangmo Dhompa, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 22, 2018. Anthologized *''An Other Voice: English literature from Nepal'' (edited by Deepak Thapa and Kesang Tseten).Nepal: Martin Chautari 2002 Nepal *''Muses in Exile: An anthology of Tibetan poetry'' (edited by Bhuchung D. Sonam). India: Paljor Publications Pvt. Ltd., 2005. *''The Wisdom Anthology of North American Buddhist Poetry'' (edited by Andrew Schelling). Wisdom Publications, 2005, 41-51. *''Contemporary Voices of the Eastern World: An anthology of poems'' (edited by Tina Chang, Nathalie Handal, and Ravi Shankar). New York: W.W. Norton & Co., 2007. See also *Asian-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Tsering Wangmo Dhompa at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose * "After the Earthquake in Kyegu", Phayul April 29, 2010 * "[http://www.caravanmagazine.in/fiction/letter-love Letter For Love," Caravan Magazine, 2:08 (August 2010) ;Books *''Rules of the House'' *Tsering Wangmo Dhompa at Amazon.com ;About *Tsering Wangmo Dhompa at Apogee Press *http://rupkatha.com/V3/n2/04_Tsering_Wangmo_Dhompa_Tibetan_English_Poetry.pdf *''12 or 20 questions: Tsering Wangmo Dhompa'' (Interview) * Of Exile and Writing: An Interview with the Tibetan Poet Tsering Wangmo Dhompa Category:Tibetan poets Category:Living people Category:University of Massachusetts Amherst alumni Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:American poets Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:American people of Tibetan descent Category:American women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Tibetan-American poets